


(Un)able to move

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: This is my version of events that lead to Alex's love glowing... ;)Kind of a second part to"Patience", there is a mention of a scene from that, but you don't have to read it to get everything in the "story" - as there isn't too much plot :P





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these two as much as I do. Have fun reading and please note that I'm not a native speaker, so I'm happy about any corrections.

“Hey there”, said Alex the moment she had opened the door. She smiled brightly at Maggie, who was manoeuvring a big box of pizza and a six-pack of beer inside to put it on the counter of Alex’s kitchen. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen a more perfect vision than her beautiful girlfriend with food and drinks.  
“Hey yourself”, Maggie answered smiling back and leaning over for a kiss while throwing her jacket on one of the bar stools.  
Alex opened the box to steal a glance at the pizza inside while Maggie was already opening two bottles of beer.  
“Hey, that’s the same one you brought over a few weeks ago when… you know”, stated Alex, grinning at Maggie who was handing her the beer. Her eyes twinkled back, she evidently remembered too.  
“Oh okay, I’ll take this one, but only one for me tonight”, Alex said receiving the beer and clinking it against Maggie’s bottle before drinking.  
“You okay?”, Maggie wanted to know, looking concerned. “You’re coming down with something?”  
“What? No, why?”, Alex retorted, looking puzzled, but also reddening slightly at the prospect of the events she had planned for tonight.  
“It’s just not like you”, Maggie answered shrugging. “I’m not saying we are drunks, but we do drink beer like water, you know…”  
Alex laughed as Maggie mockingly wiggled her eyebrows.  
“Yeah well, you’re probably right about that”, Alex agreed. She hesitated for a moment, then added: “I just don’t want to be clouded by anything tonight.”  
“Okay”, Maggie simply said, thankfully not interrogating her any further but looking at her girlfriend curiously. “Let’s eat then, I’m starving. I had one hell of a day!”  
Alex nodded and they took the pizza and beer over to the sofa where they started eating and sharing what they had been up to the last two days since they had last seen each other. Text messages and phone calls in between had been rare as they both had been extremely busy.  
Maggie told Alex about a strange substance they had found on two murder scenes and couldn’t place yet while Alex chewed on a slice of pizza, listening intently. She suggested that she could run a few tests in her lab if Maggie could bring over a sample the following day.  
“Yeah, I think I’ll come back to that”, Maggie said gratefully, grabbing her third slice of pizza. Alex was still chewing on her first one.  
“What?”, she asked, when Maggie looked at her suspiciously.  
“Nothing, it’s just…”, Maggie said hesitantly. “Are you sure, you’re okay? It’s not like you to eat that slow… and little.”  
Alex looked down at her half-finished slice of pizza.  
“Are you saying I’m eating too much, Sawyer?”, she answered, mockingly pulling a face.  
“No, I’m saying exactly the opposite”, Maggie retorted, smiling slightly. “You Danvers sisters are known for eating much and fast. And you’re not doing either of that today. Plus, you don’t want to drink beer.”  
Alex could tell that Maggie was genuinely worried and sighed.  
“First of all, I am drinking beer”, Alex said waving her bottle in front of her girlfriend’s eyes while plugging up the courage to answer truthfully. “It’s just that…”, she continued while considering how best to begin explaining. She finally settled on the following: “You remember what I mentioned about my college time?”  
Maggie nodded slowly, stopping to eat after her third slice of pizza to focus her attention completely on Alex. The latter appreciated the gesture yet was even further unsettled when continuing: “I did party and drink a lot then and I really mean like a lot!” She laughed and Maggie smiled back encouraging, rather like the night she had done when Alex had first told her that there might be some truth about what Maggie had suggested about her liking women.  
“I’m not proud of many things I did while being drunk and it’s probably better that I only remember half of it… Most of the… sex I had, I had while being drunk and…” She breathed in deeply. “And I don’t want that tonight.”  
She closed her eyes shortly in embarrassment. When she opened them again, she moved her lips to the left and fumbled with her sleeves, like she usually did when she was insecure or nervous. Maggie on the other hand looked at her so fondly, that Alex stopped in her movements and searched her eyes for an answer.  
“You’re adorable, you know that?”, Maggie finally said into the silence, smiling her dimply smile and reaching for one of Alex’s hands. When Alex didn’t say anything, she asked: “So, you’re not drinking because you don’t want it to be like in college and you’re not eating because you’re nervous, is that it?”  
“About, yeah”, Alex answered, breathing out. “Looking back, I think I could only be… you know… intimate while being drunk. But I don’t want that with you. I want to feel… everything. Although right now I think I may be dying”, she laughed nervously. Maggie smiled back at her and Alex’s heart jolted. She loved these dimples and thought that she could get lost in those eyes every time she looked into them.  
“Alex, I hear you”, Maggie said quietly, pressing her hand reassuringly. “But please just stop and tell me if anything is too much or you’re not ready. Promise?”  
Alex nodded slowly. Her mouth was extremely dry and suddenly she wondered if it wouldn’t be better to have a few more sips of her beer, just for the nerves.  
“You want to tell me about your college time?”, Maggie asked, moving closer to her on the sofa, but not like she was already initiating anything.  
Alex thought about it for a moment and then shook her head.  
“Another time”, she stated simply.  
“Okay”, Maggie replied. “Will you tell me what I have to do to get more of that pizza into you then?”  
Alex grinned, noticing Maggie’s effort to make her feel more comfortable. They decided on watching a documentation on Netflix while finishing off the food.  
Alex liked documentations. As a scientist, she was curious by design and loved learning new things. It kept her mind going and in this case, it kept her mind from wandering into dangerous directions that would stop her from eating.  
When they had finished up the pizza (Alex had eaten two more slices) but the TV was still running, Alex leaned herself with her back against Maggie, who put an arm around her reassuringly. Alex felt extremely safe in this position, but also more and more nervous again. So much that she had not gotten the end of the report about a new sighting of the giant squid in the deep sea.  
When the credits were finally running, Maggie had to lean over Alex to grab the remote and turn off the TV. Alex suddenly felt unable to move or speak which was knew to her. She had never had these reactions to fear. That was part of why she was so extremely effective in the field.  
Maggie had just leant back into the sofa, her arm still resting on Alex’s chest, placing a small kiss onto Alex’s head that was clearly telling her that she wasn’t expecting anything.  
“Babe, your heart is about to jump out of your chest”, Maggie broke the silence after a few more seconds. Alex could hear the smile in her soft voice.  
“You can feel that, huh?”, Alex replied, biting her lip and putting one of her hands onto the arm that was lying on her chest, as if to steady herself by holding onto Maggie.  
“Please don’t pressure yourself into anything.” Maggie’s voice sounded almost pleading. “I’m totally fine with only Netflix & Chill. I just like being with you.”  
Alex felt comforted by the honesty and calmed down slightly. Nevertheless, she felt the need to elaborate.  
“I’m not pressuring myself into anything”, she said firmly, pressing her head back into Maggie and looking up at her. “I’m just a little nervous and probably not very good at this.”  
Maggie laughed.  
“A little bit, huh?”, she replied, grinning down at her girlfriend. “And I saw you dancing, you will be fantastic at this.” She winked down at Alex who pulled her lips to the side again.  
“I have a proposition”, Maggie continued. “I really liked our make-out session on the couch the other day. Why don’t we start with that and see where it leads us?”  
Alex was looking up at her with big eyes while Maggie grinned down at her. The last few times, their TV watching on the couch had usually ended in heavy making out. Most of the times, Alex had initiated it because she knew that Maggie was holding back to give Alex the space she needed. There had been one time when Alex had actually come during their make-out session, even if all of their clothes had still been on. Okay, maybe a few hands had slipped under them in the process.  
“I like your proposition”, Alex answered, smiling up at Maggie. She could feel her body tingling in anticipation by only thinking about the last few times. “Can… can I ask you for something though?”  
“Sure, what is it?”, Maggie said, propping herself up in interest.  
“Could… could you not hold back this time?”, Alex whispered, forcing herself to keep looking up at Maggie. “Please?”  
Maggie didn’t say anything, frowning.  
“Maggie, I trust you and I know you won’t do anything I wouldn’t want”, Alex pressed on. “I just… I need you to guide me through this, okay?”  
Alex swallowed, her mouth very dry. She felt extremely vulnerable admitting all this, but she knew she was making Maggie vulnerable too by asking this of her.  
“I promised, I’ll tell you when something doesn’t feel right”, Alex added when Maggie was still frowning down at her, evidently thinking hard. “You won’t scare me away and I hope I won’t scare you away.”  
“You could never do that”, Maggie said in surprise, considering Alex for several more seconds.  
“Okay”, she finally agreed, smiling softly at Alex. “I’ll need your participation though.”  
At that, they both had to laugh. Alex just loved how Maggie could ease up tense moments. She was just the right balance between sexy and funny, badass and caring.  
“So, as you already agreed to my proposition, I think it’s only logic that I’ll get the top position this time”, Maggie whispered, pushing Alex away from her own body and down onto the couch. “Also, I had way more pizza than you and I’m not sure it would be very comfortable with you on my belly right now”, she added, grinning while slowly positioning herself on top of Alex.  
Alex had to giggle at that. Maggie had that fond look on her face again, as though Alex was the only thing worth looking at in this world. That was certainly how Alex felt, when she saw Maggie leaning in for a slow and deliberate kiss. She had placed one of her hands on Alex’s cheek, sliding it into her hair while kissing. Somehow this snapped Alex back into action: She put both of her arms around Maggie, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss. It took only a few more passionate kisses to let Alex push her right leg up between Maggie’s thighs. Maggie inhaled a sharp breath and pulled away to say quietly “Who’s leading now?” before diving onto Alex’s mouth again and pressing on of her legs to Alex’s centre.  
Alex felt amazing. Her heart was still hammering heavily against her chest and she was a bit light headed, but she was enjoying the effects Maggie had on her body immensely.  
When Alex had pushed her hands under Maggie’s shirt, Maggie paused the kissing and looked at her while slowly removing it from her own body. Alex stopped breathing for a few seconds, her hands still resting on Maggie’s now exposed back.  
“Breathe”, Maggie whispered and nudged Alex’s nose with hers, smiling. Alex laughed quietly before she pulled Maggie in for a kiss again. She let her hands trail Maggie’s back freely, letting her tongue ask entrance to her mouth which she was of course granted - and quickly. Maggie had started to move against her and Alex was turned on way too fast, so much in fact that she was afraid she would come again before they were even naked.  
“Maggie”, she finally panted when she could feel a familiar burning in her lower belly.  
“You’re okay?”, she asked, stopping all of her movements at once and looking at Alex.  
“Yeah”, Alex breathed. “Fine, it’s just. If we don’t slow down, I will…”  
“Oh”, Maggie said, understanding flooding her face, before she added grinning: “You know, lesbians are actually known for multiple orgasms during sex.”  
Alex flushed slightly.  
“I know, I did some research”, Alex replied, still very out of breath. This caused Maggie to laugh out loudly.  
“Of course you did”, Maggie said, smiling at her cheekily. “My favourite little nerd. I wasn’t expecting anything else.”  
Alex looked at her with big innocent eyes.  
“You knew?”, she said, bewildered. “Where did you put the bugs?”  
“I don’t need bugs to know you, Alex”, Maggie answered, laughing. She had sat up and Alex had a full view of her upper body now. It looked even better than Alex had imagined. A simple black bra was covering her breasts and her abs were flexing while laughing.  
“Right, you’re a detective. You detect”, Alex said when she had found her voice again, absentmindedly ghosting her hands over Maggie’s stomach.  
“Like what you see, Danvers?”  
“That’s an understatement”, she replied boldly, sitting up herself.  
“Well, I always was a big defender of fair play”, Maggie stated, smiling lightly and putting her hands on the hem of Alex’s shirt, never pausing to look at her for any reaction of discomfort.  
Although Alex was nervous, she nodded and Maggie slowly lifted her shirt. Maggie did not stop to look directly into Alex’s eyes when she discarded the shirt onto the floor and only placed her hands softly on Alex’s hips to give her a moment. Alex did not want to have that moment and pulled her down with her onto the sofa again to resume their kissing. She could feel Maggie smile into the kiss. Somehow kissing eased up her feeling of self-consciousness from before. She had never had that while drunk and with guys. Probably not only because of the alcohol but also because she cared what the person on top of her was thinking about her now.  
Alex could feel every inch of Maggie’s skin on hers, every movement of her muscles that were so well trained from duty. The heat between them nearly made her own skin burn, a feeling intensified by Maggie’s breasts rubbing against her own now. She was finding it more and more difficult to breathe. Perhaps her brain had stopped concentrating on breathing and moved its attention to more important things. Like Maggie kissing her. Maggie’s leg between Alex’s thighs. Maggie slowly beginning to massage one of Alex’s breasts.  
Alex felt herself clutching Maggie’s back for support, feeling her orgasm nearing again. Maggie obviously read the signs right, because she pulled away and slowed down her movements, looking down at Alex intently.  
“Wanna move this over to your bed?”, she suggested quietly, smiling at her and studying her face for a reaction. Alex nodded, breathing heavily.  
“You might need to steady me on the way over though”, she panted laughing. Maggie got up, chuckling and pulled Alex up by the hand. She pulled her into a soft embrace, kissing Alex on the shoulder reassuringly. Then she took Alex by her hand and walked her over in the direction of Alex’s bed.  
Her bed was positioned slightly higher in the open living area and Alex was concentrating extra hard not to stumble on her way up the few stairs.  
Thankfully, they arrived at her bed without any accidents on Alex’s part and Maggie pulled her in an embrace again, before turning them and laying Alex down on her bed, never stopping to look at her.  
“You’re so beautiful”, she breathed in Alex’s ear and Alex shuddered, not entirely sure if this was because of Maggie’s hot breath in her ear or because of what she had said or how she had said it. Alex had moved back slightly so she was comfortably resting in the middle of the bed, while Maggie had followed crawling after her. Alex had had a rather stunning view of Maggie’s breasts in the process.  
Alex swallowed when Maggie was positioning herself on top of her again, removing a strand of Alex’s hair out of her face. Maggie’s eyes were glowing in the soft light emanating from the indirect light on the side of the walls.  
“How am I this lucky?”, Alex whispered, trying to express some of her feelings.  
“I haven’t done anything to you yet. Maybe you’re not lucky”, Maggie replied, grinning cheekily.  
“Oh no way”, Alex said, chuckling slightly. “I know that smug look on your face. You only get that when you’re right about or good at something.”  
Maggie laughed.  
“Well, I certainly never get that look while playing pool with you”, she replied. Alex noticed she was reminding her of something she wasn’t good at to take away some pressure from her. In response, she pulled Maggie down into a kiss. Alex started to notice how much Maggie had been holding back the last few weeks, when their kissing grew more intense and passionate.  
Oh God, how Alex loved this new side of her girlfriend. It made her feel sexy and wanted. She could kiss her all day, but right now there were other thoughts of what she wanted Maggie to do to her. Alex had actually moaned into the kiss without noticing which had caused Maggie to press her body closer, humming in appreciation. Somehow the lust that had developed in Alex made her more daring (it couldn’t be the beer) and she opened Maggie’s bra with slightly shaking fingers. Maggie smiled into the kiss, pulling away the cloth rather quickly to throw it to the side. When Alex didn’t initiate anything else, Maggie turned them over in a smooth motion so that Alex was laying on top now. Alex thought she knew where this was leading, but she was wrong because Maggie was not removing her bra. She took Alex’s right hand instead and placed it slowly on top of one of her fully exposed breasts, looking at her carefully. Alex gulped.  
“Relax”, Maggie whispered smiling. “Feel my heart? Can’t be much slower than yours.”  
Alex felt every single strong heartbeat under her hand. It calmed her down enough to laugh quietly and kiss Maggie again. When Alex slowly started to massage her breast, she could feel Maggie arching her back into her body.  
Alex didn’t know how much time had passed when she felt Maggie’s hand open her bra. She wasn’t sure but she thought she could feel her hands shake slightly too. Wasn’t Maggie supposed to be the experienced one?  
Well, she apparently was because the next thing Alex knew, she was laying on her back again, her bra still on though. Maggie had pulled away to look at her. Alex could see the unasked question in her eyes and nodded while trying to steady her breathing.  
When Maggie slowly removed the bra, Alex was unable to move again. She was caught between the rising panic and the urge to continue, because she really did not want to stop, but the feelings and physical reactions Maggie caused in her were slightly overwhelming. Well actually not slighty, very much overwhelming.  
Again, Maggie had not stopped to look into Alex’s eyes while removing the last cover of her upper body, so she noticed at once that something was going on with her. She was a very good detective after all.  
“Alex”, she whispered softly as if to check she was still here with her.  
“Too much?”, she asked concerned when Alex didn’t react.  
“No”, Alex breathed finally. “Yes? I don’t know.” She chuckled nervously. She could feel Maggie’s skin against her bare chest which caused her nipples to harden in spite the heat between them. When Maggie made a move as if to give her some space, Alex moved her hands to her hips to stop her.  
“No, don’t”, she said and looked at her intently. “I… I don’t want you to… to stop.”  
“You sure?”, Maggie asked, uncertainty written all over her face. This irritated Alex because she had never seen Maggie lose her natural swagger like that.  
“Yes”, Alex answered more firmly. “I promised to tell you and I will. I’m just… I never knew that this is what it’s supposed to… feel like. To be honest, it slightly terrifies me.” She chuckled again. Maggie didn’t join in. Alex had never seen her this serious.  
“Alex, I’m terrified too”, she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. “I really really don’t want to fuck this up. And I don’t mean the sex, I mean… us.”  
“Yeah, because we all know you are a god in bed”, Alex interrupted, feeling the need to ease up the tension. She was unnerved and honoured all at once that Maggie was opening up that much to her. She got her girlfriend to smile with the comment, that was something.  
She couldn’t think of anything to say to comfort her further so she decided on the physical reply and leaned up to kiss her deeply, slowly, trying to express everything she felt. Maggie put her hands in Alex’s hair while Alex put her arms around her to pull her in close. Somehow their kissing was desperate, like they had both been missing something like this their whole life. When they pulled away again, their looks were intense. Somehow Alex felt more secure since she had seen this vulnerable side of Maggie. She got the feeling that she wasn’t the only one that had missed out on some things, that she wasn’t the only one that had hurt in the past – probably in other ways though.  
“You okay?”, Alex felt the need to ask. Maggie nodded, smiling again.  
“God, this should be the other way around, shouldn’t it?”, she added, laughing softly. Alex chuckled.  
“You sure added some pressure with your ‘god in bed’ comment, Danvers”, Maggie said after a short pause, but grinning broadly.  
“Oh now you’re looking smug again”, Alex replied with raised eyebrows. “I’m in for a hell of a night, aren’t I?”  
“You’re in for whatever you want to sign up for, Alex”, Maggie answered gently, playing with a strand of Alex’s hair.  
“I’ll take the all inclusive then please”, she said, chuckling. “Starting now.”  
Maggie looked at her blazingly for a moment before nodding slowly and leaning down to whisper into her ear: “You’re so beautiful.”  
“You’re going soft on me, Sawyer?”, Alex replied, her face flushing. All other smart comments were forgotten however because Maggie had started to kiss her neck, moving her kisses slowly down to her collarbone, then her chest, finally circling her right breast. Alex put her hands on Maggie’s hips to have something to hold on to when she finally felt Maggie’s mouth on her nipple. She arched her back into the sensation, feeling Maggie’s hand massaging her other breast.  
Alex was amazed by the reactions Maggie caused in her body and closed her eyes, trying to steady her breathing. This became more and more difficult because Maggie began to softly tease her with her teeth and then changed to her other breast, resuming the procedure.  
Alex was losing track of things, totally lost in the feelings and sensations. It kind of surprised her when Maggie’s mouth was back on her own, kisses growing more urgent. Alex felt a burning sensation in her lower belly, wandering further down. Without even fully noticing it, she had moved her hands down Maggie’s back and slipped her hands under her jeans.  
“Eager, are we?”, Maggie said, grinning. Alex’s eyes flew open and she removed her hands in reflex.  
“I’ll give you easier access”, Maggie simply stated before leaning to the side to get rid of her very tight jeans. Alex watched in wonder while Maggie wiggled out of them, noticing a wet patch on her black panties. She gulped.  
“You’re okay there, Danvers?”, Maggie asked lightly, smiling at her. Alex nodded, taking Maggie’s hands and guiding them to her own belt.  
“Fair play, remember?”, she said, her voice very hoarse. She cleared her throat and watched shaking slightly as Maggie fumbled with her jeans. Alex saw how her eyes travelled over Alex’s exposed body for the first time, drinking in everything as if she had to remember every tiny detail for the rest of her life.  
“See something you like?”, Alex imitated Maggie’s comment from earlier in a bold move, also to pass over her own embarrassment.  
“You have no idea”, Maggie mumbled, finally pulling down Alex’s trousers, her gaze lingering between Alex’s legs for a moment while throwing the jeans away. Alex knew her underwear must be ruined, but resisted the urge to cover her face with her hands. Maggie moved to straddle her, positioning her centre exactly on Alex’s. Alex had to keep herself from moaning which had probably shown on her face, because Maggie was grinning down at her knowingly.  
“God, I could look at you all day”, Maggie whispered, her hands trailing Alex’s sides. Alex felt quite the same about Maggie, but there was also a completely different need to do much much more than just looking.  
“You got some serious training there in your secret government agency, huh?”, Maggie stated while her hands were ghosting Alex’s abs, gazing at them fondly. Alex had to giggle at that, partly because she was a bit ticklish but also because she liked the hungry look on Maggie’s face.  
“I told you not to hold back, so all yours”, Alex said quietly.  
“Oh I won’t, don’t you worry about that”, Maggie replied grinning at her. “I won’t be able to anyway now that I’ve seen you.”  
Alex’s face flushed again at the compliment. She couldn’t quite believe how light and playful things still were between them despite the heaviness of the whole situation.  
Maggie had moved back up to kiss Alex hotly. Alex responded way too eagerly but the way Maggie was kissing her had snapped something into action, Alex didn’t know she had in herself. She had her hands all over Maggie, pressing her closer to her body while Maggie pulled one of Alex’s legs around her hips. This gave Alex way more friction and she arched up against Maggie’s leg between hers. The kissing was almost sloppy now and interrupted by heavy breathings.  
Alex noticed that one of Maggie’s hands was sliding down her side, could feel it leaving a trace of goosebumps on her skin that seemed to be on fire. When Maggie’s hand reached her hips, she slowly pulled her body away to slide it over the inside of Alex’s thigh. Alex heard herself whimper slightly at the loss of contact and could feel Maggie smile into the kiss.  
She subconsciously tried to press Maggie back into her with the leg she had around her waist, but Maggie held against it, strong as she was. As Alex didn’t want this to turn into a wrestling match, she pressed herself up into Maggie instead. Her girlfriend however used her hand on Alex’s thigh to push her gently back down. So Alex finally tried to still her hip movements and concentrated on kissing Maggie passionately.  
Maggie’s hand wandered from Alex’s inner thigh up to her lower belly and stopped there for a moment. She broke the kiss and pulled her head back to look at Alex. Alex looked back into the beautiful brown eyes that were darker than usual and shone with something Alex couldn’t place. She couldn’t even blink and stopped breathing when Maggie moved her hand into her panties very slowly, never stopping to look at her. When her fingers finally touched the sensible knot of nerves, Alex’s eyes flew shut and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from making a probably very embarrassing sound.  
Maggie stopped her movement for a moment and whispered into Alex’s ear: “You know, I’m not the only one that shouldn’t hold back tonight. Let me hear you, Alex.”  
Alex wasn’t sure if it was the slightly dirty talk or that Maggie had used her name or that she continued to slide one finger between her folds, but she had to whimper again, pressing her eyes together in pleasure.  
“That’s it”, Maggie said softly, her mouth still next to Alex’s ear. “I got you… Let go.”  
With that she started to move her middle finger in circles and Alex threw back her head into the pillow, holding onto Maggie tightly. Her girlfriend used the chance to kiss Alex’s neck soothingly directly on her pulse point.  
Alex had trouble breathing, she couldn’t keep up with all the things she was feeling. She was terrified but she also trusted Maggie and the things she was doing to her body right now couldn’t be earthly, although Alex was pretty sure that they were both human.  
Maggie kept her circling movements slow and deliberate and she probably knew exactly what she was doing because it was just barely not enough and Alex really needed her inside.  
“God…”, Alex groaned hoarsely and pushed her hips against Maggie’s hand to make her understand what she wanted right now. Alex could feel the smile at her neck, probably with that smug expression on her face again but she so did not care because Maggie let her finger finally slide into her. Alex made a noise between a sob and a moan which was probably the reason for Maggie pulling back to look at her again, to check that everything was okay with her. But Alex couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes and only searched with her mouth until it met Maggie’s. She accidentally bit her lower lip when Maggie started to slowly move her finger in and out. This however only seemed to please Maggie because she hummed appreciatively. Alex’s hips had started to move with the rhythm of Maggie’s hand, but it still wasn’t enough.  
“Maggie…”, breathed Alex between two kisses. “Please…”  
God, had she just been begging? What had got into her? She lost this trail of thoughts quickly because Maggie had heard her and added a second finger. On top of that, she placed her thumb onto Alex’s throbbing centre which made her push her hips into her hand hard. Alex had difficulties controlling her own body now. She was trying to keep her hip movements steady, but she had begun to shake uncontrollably and the fire that had been building up in her lower belly finally travelled further down and erupted. Alex clawed her hands into Maggie’s back while she pressed herself impossibly closer into her body, shaking all over while a small muffled scream escaped her lips. Maggie had slowed her movements and gently helped her through her orgasm that had had hit her girlfriend hard.  
When she finally came down, Alex relaxed into the bed, feeling unable to move for a whole other reason than before. Maggie kissed her softly while pulling out her hand and when they parted, Alex opened her eyes, looking into Maggie’s wonderingly. Maggie was smiling at her, dimples on full display, not a trace of smugness on her face.  
“You okay?”, she whispered. Alex nodded, yet unable to speak, but gave her a small smile.  
“God, you’re so beautiful”, Maggie said softly, placing a hand on Alex’s cheek. Alex only blinked, her mouth slightly open. Her brain seemed to have to catch up to what had just happened.  
“Wow”, Alex finally said, feeling the need to end the quietness between them.  
“Oh yeah”, Maggie agreed, still smiling down at her, chuckling a bit now.  
“That was… intense”, Alex mumbled. “Sor-“  
“Don’t you dare apologize for that, Danvers”, Maggie cut in between, her voice low. “It’s supposed to be intense. And I don’t think I have ever seen something that beautiful – or hot.”  
Alex smiled back shyly, pulling her mouth to the side.  
“God, I love it when you do that”, Maggie said fondly, leaning in to kiss her.  
“You feel okay?”, Maggie asked when they broke apart again. “Did anything I did hurt?”  
“No, I’m fine”, Alex replied. “More than fine actually.” She laughed and Maggie grinned down at her.  
“I’m just not sure when I will be able to move again”, she added, chuckling.  
“Well, as we are already in your bed, you don’t have to move at all until tomorrow morning”, Maggie stated and rolled away to look for the blanket to pull over them. It turned out that they had pushed it from the bed, so Alex had a rather stunning view of Maggie’s wet panties when she was leaning down to the floor to pick it up.  
“But I want to –“, Alex began, not sure how to express all the things she wanted to do to Maggie.  
“You don’t have to do anything tonight, Alex”, Maggie said, smiling at her and pulling the retrieved blanket over them both.  
“I know, but I want to”, Alex protested, pushing away the blanket slightly, looking at Maggie as if to seek reassurance. “There are a few things I want to try”, she added and grinned at Maggie, while rolling over to place herself on top of her.  
“Ah, there’s my nerdy scientist again”, Maggie answered, laughing. “Well, unlike most other subjects, I sure won’t complain about any tests you run on me”, she explained cheekily. Alex chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. She was very glad that she was able to move again.


	2. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested a follow up.  
> I totally think Maggie has a doctor kink :P

Alex had thought that after her own orgasm she could fully concentrate on Maggie, but as she was laying on top of her, kissing her, she noticed how fast she got turned on again. How the hell was that even biologically possible?!

But Alex went with the feeling and enjoyed it immensely. She pushed her leg between Maggie’s thighs and smiled when she felt her wetness through her panties.

“Who’s smug now?”, murmured Maggie between kissing. Her voice was lower than usual which encouraged Alex to keep going.

Scientifically she knew all about body reactions – in theory and the work with the DEO had also given her a lot of practical experience with reading suspects. But this now was completely different and she felt as though she was suddenly asked to give a lecture in philosophy having studied everything but that for her entire life.

“Tell me if I do something wrong?”, she whispered nearly inaudible, pulling slightly back to look at Maggie. Her girlfriend opened her eyes that had been shut in apparent enjoyment, letting them dart between Alex’s.

“I don’t think you can do anything wrong, Alex”, Maggie answered, her voice still low. “Frankly, I get turned on by pretty much anything you do these days.”

She chuckled when she saw Alex’s surprised face.

“You do your testing on me and I promise I’ll say when I don’t like something”, Maggie assured her, smiling up at her. When she saw uncertainty written all over Alex’s face, she added: “Start with what you would like me to do to you or what you like to do to yourself and I’ll guide you if necessary.”

Alex was shivering slightly, it had to be out of nerves because she was feeling really hot right now. But she nodded slowly and was just about to dive to kiss Maggie’s neck, when she put Alex’s face between her hands, looking at her very intently, saying quietly: “And Alex, whenever _you_ don’t like something or it gets too much, just stop. Promise? This is about you and me, that means you don’t have to force yourself to do things anymore, okay?”

Alex looked down at her, being at a loss for words, because how could anyone get her like that? She had never told Maggie about how she had felt when she had been sleeping with guys. How hard she had tried to feel something of the amazing stuff everybody was telling her about. How she had pushed herself to do things she didn’t want to do, hoping against hope that they would bring the feelings she was missing.

“Alex”, Maggie whispered, pulling her out of the depth of her own thinking, to bring her back to reality. Alex was embarrassed when she felt tears form in her eyes.

“Sorry”, she murmured, whipping over her eyes with the back of her left hand.

“No, don’t apologize, Al”, Maggie said, looking at her earnestly. Alex barely registered the use of this new nickname, when she was pulled in a warm hug by the most amazing woman this whole universe had brought to life.

“It’s okay, I’m here”, Maggie whispered into her ear, holding her tightly, holding her down to the ground, keeping her thoughts from wandering off into the old world of Alex Danvers. The old world where there hadn’t been a Maggie Sawyer yet, where some part of her had always felt slightly out of place. Alex practically melted into Maggie’s embrace, burying her face in Maggie’s shoulder, trying to calm down, trying not to cry. She felt the need to apologize again but Maggie had told her not to apologize, so she just rested against her girlfriend’s body, listening to her even breathing, feeling her pounding heart against her own chest.

“Alex, you’re still with me here?”, Maggie wanted to know when finally, Alex’s breathing had eased out too and her grip wasn’t so desperate anymore.

“Yeah, I… how did you…”, Alex stammered, unable to articulate how understood she felt. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank for, Al”, Maggie replied, stroking her hand over Alex’s back soothingly. “You’re okay.”

“I guess, this is why you didn’t want to get involved with somebody fresh off the boat?”, Alex asked chuckling uncertainly. “Too much drama there, huh?”

Alex felt Maggie pushing her up slightly to be able to look at her.

“Oh you don’t know how much I regret that I ever said that”, Maggie answered quietly. “To you of all people. You never cease to surprise me, amaze me and I couldn’t have been more wrong with my judgement. I probably never was. I want nothing more than to be right here with you right now. Nothing.”

“Nice little speech there, Sawyer”, Alex said, her voice slightly cracking. “Keep going and you will make me cry again.”

Maggie had to chuckle at that, kissing Alex’s forehead softly.

“You know, it’s probably not a cliché that there is a lot of crying in lesbian relationships”, she replied. “So you should probably get used to it.”

“Maggie?”, Alex asked after a short pause.

“Hm?”

“Did you call me Al?”

“I think I did”, Maggie replied. “Don’t like it?”

“Yeah, I do”, Alex said softly. “It feels… different. Special.”

“Good, because you are special”, Maggie answered, pulling Alex impossibly closer to herself. “And I can’t believe that you make me say things like that and mean them.” She chuckled, more to herself than to Alex.

“Maggie?”

“Hm?”

“I know I totally killed the romance there, but are you still up for some tests?”, Alex wanted to know, shyly. Maggie burst out laughing.

“You’re so…”, Maggie tried to express something she apparently couldn’t, but looked up at Alex fondly.

“That a yes?”, Alex pressed on boldly, her eyebrows raised in question, pushing herself up on her arms to hover over Maggie.

“God yes!”, Maggie replied, still smiling, dimples full on display.

“Good”, Alex replied, grinning. “I’ll start with some basic reaction tests then…”

“You do that, Dr. Danvers”, Maggie chuckled, but her chuckling subsided when Alex let her right hand slide slowly down her arm, her side, her thigh. Alex could feel goose bumps erupt where her fingers were tracing. She took that as a good sign and when she checked Maggie’s face for confirmation of her theory she was happy to see her smile, eyes closed, evidently enjoying herself.

Alex grew more confident and when she moved her hand up again, she let her fingers ghost Maggie’s hip bone which got her a small whimper.

When Alex’s hand continued its slow way up over Maggie’s abs – my god how could anyone look that perfect? – she could feel her muscles tense there slightly. Maggie seemed to be ticklish, she had to remember that for later. Now was not the time for tickle fights though, so she slid her fingers softly up between Maggie’s breasts and over her collarbone.

Alex never stopped to look at her the entire time and noticed at once when Maggie’s lips parted slightly and her breathing became heavier. She smiled to herself, let her hand grip Maggie’s hair and leaned down for a slow, deliberate kiss. At that Maggie actually pushed her hips into Alex’s thigh still resting there and they both moaned into the kiss. Alex could feel the vibrations of Maggie’s voice in her own mouth and put more pressure to the thigh between Maggie’s legs, never ceasing to kiss her, but more urgent now. Maggie had put her arms around her to draw her closer and had started to move her hips slightly.

“So you’re a kissing person, noted”, Alex whispered, pulling away shortly.

“I’m pretty much anything you want me to be right now, Dr. Danvers”, Maggie said, her voice low and somehow raw. Alex did not quite know what to do with this information right now, because she had not expected Maggie to be the submissive type, but when she saw her smiling and pulling her back into a kiss, she took it as a good sign.

So she moved her kisses to Maggie’s neck and further down over her collarbone. While doing so, Alex noticed her girlfriend’s hands sliding down her back but stopping short before her ass, like Maggie had remembered what she was doing. She had also stopped the grinding against Alex’s thigh, so Alex pushed herself up to look at her in concern.

“Something wrong?”, Alex breathed, checking Maggie’s face for any hints of discomfort.

“No, not at all”, Maggie panted, smiling shortly. “I just don’t want to overwhelm you…” She looked up at her earnestly and Alex’s eyes darted between the two chocolate ones that were several shades darker than usual.

“I’m fine, Maggie”, she assured her. “You do with your hands whatever you like. I’m all yours…”

“Well, that sounded dirty”, Alex added, laughing and reddening slightly. Maggie joined in chuckling, still breathing rather hard, but not moving.

So Alex, in a bold move, took Maggie’s hands, put them on her ass and started to move her leg slowly, reddening more and more while doing so. But she really wanted Maggie to enjoy herself at least half as much as she had done a few moments ago and it also was kind of hot that she could cause such reactions from Maggie’s body.

Maggie’s “You sure?” was buried in a challenging kiss from Alex’s side and after tightening up shortly, Alex could feel her relaxing and finally joining in the rhythm she had started with her thigh. When Maggie’s breathing became too ragged for Alex to be sure her girlfriend got enough oxygen while kissing, she moved her kisses down again.

This time, she hesitated slightly before moving her mouth over Maggie’s right nipple, sucking carefully. This earned her a breathless “God” from Maggie who moved her hands up into Alex’s hair, probably to stop her from moving anywhere else. Alex smiled and decided to experiment on a few other things while she was on it, so she slipped her tongue out (result: a harder hip thrust) and finally she nibbled it carefully between her teeth (result: a rather loud moan). Happy with her findings, she tested if the same ministrations would result in similar reactions on Maggie’s other breast. They did. In fact, Alex could feel Maggie’s muscles twitch uncontrolledly as her hands were back on Alex’s ass again, gripping hard. Alex sped up her thigh movements and settled on kissing Maggie’s neck. While moving there, she got a rather stunning view of Maggie’s nearly desperate expression, her head thrown back in apparent pleasure, her eyes shut tightly, her mouth open, breathing hard. To give her more friction, Alex put one hand under Maggie’s ass and helped her to grind down on her thigh that was now very wet and slippery.

Alex suckled on Maggie’s shoulder as she could feel her starting to shake beneath her. She probably had never felt so amazing as in this moment, when the most wonderful woman became totally undone under her touch, her body, stimulated by her kisses.

When Maggie’s body finally stilled, Alex kissed her way up softly, pushing herself up slightly to look at her. Her eyes were still closed, she was still breathing hard, her hair a curly chaos in the cushion, but Alex thought she had never seen anything or anyone so beautiful.

After a few seconds, Maggie’s eyes fluttered open and Alex smiled at her. Maggie smiled back her dimply smile, putting the back of her left hand on her own forehead.

“You got some serious high approval rate with your experiments there, Dr. Danvers”, she finally said, still panting, but laughing. Alex reddened at the compliment, but added cheekily: “And you got a serious doctor kink, Detective Sawyer.”

“Yeah, maybe”, Maggie chuckled, pulling Alex in for a kiss. “But maybe it’s just the one doctor. Whatever it is, I want more of that medicine.”

“You’re impossible”, Alex said, rolling on her back laughing as Maggie grinned at her broadly, pushing herself up on her elbow to look at Alex.

Alex was still fully naked and totally displayed to Maggie at the moment, laying on her back, laughing, but somehow she didn’t care as much as before. She let Maggie trace her body with soft fingers, looking into her eyes, wonderingly.

“What is it, Al?”, Maggie asked after a few moments.

“Nothing, probably just high on endorphins”, Alex replied quickly, smiling.

“Nice nerdy answer there, Danvers”, Maggie chuckled softly, resting her hand on Alex’s abs, but still looking at her with eyebrows raised in question. “Are you okay, Al? How do you feel?”

“Oh yes, I’m very much okay”, Alex answered. “And I really can’t express anything I feel right now, I think…”

“Give it a try”, Maggie said softly, smiling at her encouragingly. So Alex tried.

“Happy… like I said, endorphins, right…”, she began shily. “Quite exhausted to be honest. But at the same time… very very much alive and… full of energy? Does that make any sense?”

She looked at Maggie questioningly.

“Yes, that’s what it’s supposed to feel like, I think”, she replied, still smiling. “Anything else?”

“Um…”, Alex considered. “Yeah, thirsty and hungry.”

Now it was Maggie who was laughing her head off. She rolled sideways onto Alex, kissing her cheek.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous”, she chuckled, putting one hand on Alex’s cheek, looking at her. Alex was slightly bewildered that something so evidently unsexy, unromantically caused Maggie to react like that. To pass over this, she asked Maggie: “How do _you_ feel?”

“Oh definitely high on endorphins”, she answered smiling at Alex, moving her hand from Alex’s cheek down to rest on her hip. Alex felt goose bumps there from her touch. “It’s been a while since… I could finish from just… _that_ ”, she explained, smiling broadly.

Alex panicked slightly that she should have done more, should have touched her down there or something, but Maggie was still smiling, shaking her head when she saw Alex’s panic.

“You made me feel amazing, Al”, she assured her, leaning in for a kiss. “Plenty of time for other experiments. But not right now”, Maggie said nearly business like. “Now, we’re going to order you some more pizza.”

She rolled over Alex, got out of the bed and walked out of the bed room. Alex wondered whether she was supposed to follow when Maggie was back, her smartphone on one ear, ordering pizza as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do so completely naked and in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)  
> Comments are appreciated as always...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, as always :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
